


外面的世界

by HangMa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HangMa/pseuds/HangMa
Summary: 火神大我二十歲的前一個禮拜，發生了一個有驚無險的意外。





	外面的世界

**Author's Note:**

> 喪病。  
年齡操作有。  
兩對都很病，真的。  
又騷又野的黃瀨出沒。

首都的傍晚十分悶熱。火神大我站在陽臺上，一邊給盆栽澆水，一邊用臉頰與肩膀夾著手機說話：「是的……我想邀請您來參加我的畢業典禮。」他頓了頓，「那個……呃，需要寄一封邀請函給您嗎？」

他在對面的人說話時閉上嘴巴，將澆水器掛回欄杆上，改為用手拿著溫度稍高的手機，扭了扭脖子。紅色的眼睛看向連綿的天際線，然後整個人就站得筆直，一動也不動了。幾秒鐘後他又似乎放鬆下來，嘴角向上提，低低說了句再見，拿著手機遠離耳朵，盯著螢幕，直到畫面消失才塞進褲子口袋裡，伸了個懶腰，打開落地窗回到室內。

一個人的晚餐簡單而份量大，吃飽了洗碗，窩在沙發上看一會球賽重播，然後洗澡睡覺。他一直生活規律。

大學畢業典禮的前一個月其實也沒什麼事情可做，只需要準備期末考，甚至有許多人都不怎麼出現在課堂上——也許去玩了，也許忙於應徵、面試。黃瀨涼太就按響了火神大我家的門鈴，開始時天天按，最後乾脆賴著不走。

畢業典禮的前一天，黃瀨涼太吃著火神大我煮的義大利麵，門鈴就突然響了。火神大我嘴巴吃得鼓鼓的，扔下餐具，三步併作兩步到玄關開門，門後一頭紅髮嚇得他一個激靈，退後一步，張了張嘴，又趕緊嚥下嘴裡的食物：「赤、赤司舅舅，你、呃，您怎麼來了？」

赤司征十郎還來不及說話，就聽見屋內傳來東西掉落的聲音，他挑了挑眉，低頭一看地上尺碼不同的幾雙鞋子：「晚上好。不用這麼拘束，大我。我打擾到你了嗎？」

火神大我習慣性地撓撓自己的後腦勺，搖搖頭：「沒有。是涼太。」

黃瀨涼太也來到了玄關，嘴唇上有一圈白白的奶油，瀏海綁成一個沖天炮，皮膚依然白淨細膩，氣色很好，但是背心短褲實在不成體統，他背著手、站得筆直，笑咪咪地說道：「晚上好，赤司先生。」

「晚上好，涼太。」赤司征十郎說話聲音平穩，可稱溫和，黃瀨涼太卻笑得臉部肌肉僵硬。

金髮的大學畢業生乾巴巴地說道：「我來大我家吃飯。」

赤司征十郎點點頭，他拎著公事包，在沙發上坐下，毫不在意手工西裝上出現的皺褶：「你們繼續吃吧，不用在意我。」

火神大我問道：「征十郎先生，你吃過晚飯了嗎？」顯然他已經反應了過來，隨著關門的動作，稱呼也改變了。

「吃過了。」赤司征十郎看起來心情不錯，轉頭就從公文包裡拿出一疊紙張，頭也不抬地說道，「對了，大我，能麻煩你幫我將客廳的燈開得亮一點嗎？」

火神大我照做。黃瀨涼太也滾回餐桌上，但是一層樓的公寓，餐廳與客廳間並沒有隔斷，距離還不太遠，他吃得飛快，奶油從嘴角一路橫抹到顎骨開裂的地方，不敢回頭，又朝火神大我擠眉弄眼的。火神大我揚起分岔的眉毛，說道：「冰箱裡還有小蛋糕——」

「咳！咳！」黃瀨涼太幾乎把臉埋到已經吃空了的盤子裡——再抬起來的時候鼻子尖尖上也就沾了一點白——他捧著自己的餐具站起來：「今天我就先回去了。」說罷還乖覺地進廚房洗碗。

接下來他一通收拾——散亂在房間內的衣服、後方陽台上晾著的內衣褲、牙刷、毛巾等等——包袱款款來到客廳，已經換回了一件藍色的素T和黑色休閒褲，瀏海也放下來、梳得齊整，開口說道：「那……我就先回去了。小火神說您也會去參加畢業典禮。明天見，赤司先生。」

赤司征十郎這才抬起頭，看向黃瀨涼太：「來吃晚餐還要帶這麼多東西，辛苦了，涼太。」黃瀨涼太尷尬地笑著，開了門，踩進後緣已經塌陷了的休閒鞋裡，沒敢和赤司征十郎理直氣壯地對視，冷不丁從門縫裡鑽出幾句話，「早點回去也好，晚了可能會發生什麼危險。不過這附近巡邏的警察也挺盡責。」他臉色變了變，回過頭去，門已經闔上。

他噘著嘴，按下電梯按鈕，公寓裡的電梯並不忙碌，他很快就置身於三面都是鏡子裡的狹小空間裡，漂亮的側臉出現在兩邊，從相對的鏡面反射中還可以看見自己的後腦勺，他玩了一會，一樓就到了。從火神大我家去到公車站牌處要轉一個彎，轉角處開著一家便利商店，黃瀨涼太背著包經過時可以清楚地看見裡面有個警察在剝一顆茶葉蛋。

——赤司征十郎簡直是個魔鬼。

青峰大輝用他慣於持槍的手指將又薄又脆的蛋殼一片片拈下來，猛然眼前出現一張白白的臉，紅紅的嘴唇咧開，妖嬈的眉眼瞇成線，朝他傻笑。他差點捏爆了手中的蛋，一口先吞下半個，含糊不清地罵了聲髒話，衝著這個該死的大學畢業生兼小少爺兼小模特比中指。黃瀨涼太把他漂亮的臉從玻璃上移開，愉快地從門口進入。

「好涼。」他長呼出一口氣，買了一罐冰水，坐到警察的身邊，一開口就討揍，「小青峰還沒吃晚餐啊？」

青峰大輝嘴裡塞著蛋，蛋黃噎得他口乾舌燥，沒好氣地指了指桌上的一碗泡麵：「吃了。」他對上黃瀨涼太疑惑的眼神，「這是點心。」

黃瀨涼太眨眨眼睛，又笑了起來，他的五官實在漂亮，讓警察看得一楞：「小青峰你和小火神實在像極了，你們為什麼沒有成為好朋友呢？」

「你覺得我可能和第一次見面就把老子鼻子揍歪的小孩成為好朋友嗎？」青峰大輝冷漠地反問，他把泡麵的紙封揭開，混雜著多種調味料的熱氣飄出。

黃瀨涼太啥也不幹，一手撐著頭，歪歪扭扭地靠在桌上看他吃飯：「那個時候你嚇到他了嘛。天色那麼暗，你又……」他在警察凌厲的視線中嚥下後面的話，「主要是小火神他怕黑又怕鬼，當時都快哭了。」

青峰大輝吸溜吸溜吃麵，決定跳過這個話題：「你怎麼在這裡？」

「本來借住在小火神家裡，他家離學校近，又有好吃的東西，結果今天赤司先生來了，說明天要參加畢業典禮，我就被趕出來了。」黃瀨涼太委委屈屈地說道，抱著自己的包把下巴擱在上面，看起來很是落寞。

警察發出一聲嗤笑：「難道不是你自己逃跑了嗎？」

黃瀨涼太看起來更難過了：「我不走，赤司先生也會趕我走的。」

「所以你現在不回家，在這裡幹什麼？」青峰大輝吃東西速度奇快，他仰頭喝進紙碗裡口味極重的湯，折斷免洗筷，連著蛋殼一並丟入垃圾鄉裡。吃飽喝足的警察站起來後身姿挺拔，肩膀寬厚，高人一截也從不低頭駝背說話，「我要上工了，沒時間在這裡陪你閒聊。」他拍拍腿側的槍套。

漂亮的年輕人卻雙眼一亮：「我跟你一起去巡邏吧！小青峰！」他在警察錯愕的神情中愉快地起身，小模特不比皮膚黝黑的男人矮多少，就是經過控制的體型完全無法與之相比（現在的少女們都不懂得欣賞熟男之美了——青峰大輝哼哼）。

而在黃瀨涼太離開之後，火神大我拎著抹布站在餐桌邊，開口說道：「我覺得——你是不是對涼太太嚴厲了一點，征十郎先生？」

「你怎麼會這麼覺得？」赤司征十郎把文件平放在大腿上，饒有興趣地反問。他眼中的高大青年皺起眉頭，撇撇嘴，他便朝他伸出手，「過來。」

火神大我飛快轉身：「我洗個抹布。」

赤司征十郎收回手，並沒表現出不悅。很快火神大我從廚房裡出來，坐到他身旁的沙發上，發出咿咿呀呀的聲音：「我說過那不全是涼太的錯，最後做決定的也是我。」他似乎想要好好談談，但又不禁顧左右而言他，「冰箱裡有些鳳梨，你要不要吃？」

「你吃就好。」赤司征十郎溫和地說道。他第一次看見火神大我的時候，那個奶聲奶氣、臉頰肉呼呼的小男孩就在吃，是油膩膩的速食，吃到兩隻手和整張臉都能反光。第二次、第三次也都是，顛顛地跑過來抱住他的腿之前隨便在衣服上抹一抹，是在母親過世之後第一個感親吻他臉頰的人，幸的是那天小孩子吃的是草莓，不幸的是未來總裁的臉上仍然留下了紅紅的混合液體。

火神大我起身去拿水果，赤司征十郎坐在沙發裡，收拾了公文包。大部分的計算都在他腦中進行，也有著幾乎過目不忘的好本事，提綱挈領，拿出來無非是為了找事情做，已有定案。屋裡一時安靜下來，赤司征十郎在火神大我快要把瓷盤清空時說道：「我以為我要失去你了。」

大學畢業生在沙發上縮了縮，每一次都只能乖乖認錯：「對不起。」他感到光線被遮蔽，抬起臉，迎來一個親吻。總裁並非疏於鍛鍊，每天晨跑的習慣仍然維持著，肺活量驚人，與參加了運動社團的火神大我相匹敵，兩人按著對方的腦袋，深入再深入。但是赤司征十郎總是早一步——他的另一隻手鑽進了火神大我的褲子裡。

火神大我穿的其實也就和黃瀨涼太原來的一樣，背心、短褲，易攻難守，何況赤司征十郎的手靈巧得過分，小青年沒能堅持太久，他低低地吼了一聲，內褲就溼答答的了。赤司征十郎收回手，叮叮噹噹解開自己的皮帶，拉下拉鍊，低頭看著坐在沙發上喘息的小老虎。火神大我沒有太多猶豫，就將總裁含入嘴裡。今晚他們沒有做到底，互相解決了之後便一前一後進浴室洗澡，踩著點躺上床睡覺。作息規律。

隔天火神大我穿了襯衫和黑色的西裝褲，外套卻還是運動外套，腳下踩著的是牛津鞋，與赤司征十郎的西裝革履相比沒那麼正式，外頭罩上學士服之後倒也不算不合時宜。赤司征十郎昨晚是自己開車來的，火神大我陪著他晨跑完，回家沖過早、吃過早飯再出門，時間也掐得精準。火神大我坐在副駕駛座上，忽然有些忸怩地說道：「謝謝你今天能來，其實我也……沒有獎項要領。」

「我知道。」赤司征十郎把車泊入地下停車場的車格內，他微微側過頭，「但這也是屬於大我的一個儀式，我不想錯過。我很高興你邀請了我。」他解開自己的安全帶，也解開了火神大我的，手掌在青年被襯衫包裹著的手臂上按了一下。

座位分學系與班級安排，赤司征十郎入座於家長區，他行為低調，一頭紅髮仍然惹眼，不多時就被認出來，應對從容，只說是親戚家的孩子，乖巧伶俐討人喜歡，得了空就來看看。火神大我不能時常轉回頭去看他的家長，今天他又高興又遺憾，自己的父親沒能來，只寄了賀卡和禮物，赤司征十郎卻來了。他不是他的父親，比父親陪伴他的時間要多；火神大我與父親距離遠而互相親近，而赤司征十郎似乎不必與他無話不談便無所不知；唯一的共通點是兩人都不曾對他打過罵過。當然處罰也不只有扯破喉嚨與動手兩種方式。

不過火神大我更害怕後者凌厲的眼神。

這個男人在他的襯衫口袋裡插了一朵花和一枝鋼筆：「恭喜畢業，大我。」

「謝謝赤司舅舅。」火神大我瞇起眼睛，笑得露出小虎牙。雖有些暴躁但仍保有真與善的小青年很快被朋友拉走，忙著拍照與收禮物。他回頭有些抱歉地看了赤司征十郎一眼，紅頭髮的總裁對他點點頭，轉身拿出手機，似乎要接電話。

後來火神大我是在地下停車場找到的赤司征十郎。他倚著Audi的車頭，掌根正好覆在四個圈圈上面，手指間夾著一根菸。火神大我知道赤司征十郎不抽菸，可不知是風流雅痞或者為了交際應酬，身上會帶著一包香菸和打火機，有時候就拿出來點著，令它安靜燃燒，奢侈又不健康的消磨。他提著個袋子走上前來：「赤司舅舅？」

赤司征十郎抬頭：「想吃什麼？」

「都好。」火神大我想了想，又改口，「想吃中餐。」

赤司征十郎熄滅了菸頭：「上車吧。」

他們在一家酒店的餐廳裡吃飯，火神大我本來想介紹學校附近一家不錯的炒飯，但一上車就知道目的地並不會是在某一條不好停車的小巷子裡。他向來不太喜歡太過雍容又安靜的地方，束手束腳，好在赤司征十郎看慣了他可愛的笨拙，氣氛仍然平和。用餐期間火神大我的手機響了幾次，都是同學來找，他手忙腳亂地回覆了訊息，調整到靜音模式，忐忑地看著對面的人。赤司征十郎說道：「看來你比我還忙。」

「都是找我出去玩的。」火神大我回答完，竟有些臉紅。竟有這種人，往那兒一站就令他人不自覺畏縮。赤司征十郎對待他溫和如冬日裡一輪暖陽，即使擁抱過他、親吻過他、愛撫過他，仍然是天上的萬丈光芒。

赤司征十郎不置可否地問道：「接下來想要做些什麼？」

火神大我的回答沒有遲疑：「想先去找爸爸。」他頓了頓，又說，「大一大二的時候我有找幾份打工，存了點錢。」

「什麼時候出發？」赤司征十郎問。

火神大我回答：「還沒有和爸爸聯絡。說好畢業典禮結束後打電話給他。」

赤司征十郎點點頭，換了個話題。他的年紀與火神大我的父親有段差距，也不與火神大我生在同一個時代，偏偏這隻小老虎每次來拜訪就喜歡跟在自己屁股後面，在他看書時打瞌睡，在他下將棋時拉著打掃院子的僕人陪他玩耍，寂寞又自得其樂。而當小老虎長大了，他以為他要爬得更高跑得更遠，他卻依然習慣於蜷伏在他腳下。

他應當欣喜與自滿，不以馴獸師自居，也教一頭小野獸不離不棄。

吃過了飯，赤司征十郎送火神大我回住處，他出國那天到機場送一送。

火神大我一去兩個月，在父親那兒過得愉快，也與小時候在A國認識的朋友們來了幾場聚會。父親是個懂得說話的人，閒聊與深談之間的界線並不那麼明顯，火神大我回到J國的時候自覺滿載而歸。然而他沒有想到的是黃瀨涼太聯絡不上了，而赤司征十郎已經為他準備好了一份工作。

是在赤司征十郎的個人公寓裡，火神大我倒過了時差，正撕開從超市買回來的豆腐包裝，聽見這話手一抖，差點把湯勺整個扔進鍋裡：「為什麼？」他皺起兩道分岔的眉毛。

赤司征十郎穿著家居的棉T和長褲，腳上趿著拖鞋，端著一杯水站在廚房門口：「那個工作不必直接面對客戶，薪水合理。」

「我不是問這個。」火神大我有些挫敗，「我明明可以自己去找工作。你這樣讓我覺得自己像個小孩，好像離開你我就活不了了。」

赤司征十郎挑起一邊的眉毛：「你確實是個小孩。」

火神大我氣憤地說道：「我父親都沒有這麼對我！」

「而我也確實不是你的父親。」赤司征十郎說完，挪動腳步，回到自己的房間去了。

火神大我一個人站在廚房裡盯著瓦斯爐上藍色的火焰發呆，身上還穿著小老虎的圍裙。回來之後第一個見面的就是赤司征十郎，得到一個久別重逢的吻，疲倦地在他的床上熟睡（有古龍水的味道），然後得到了一份從天而降的工作（不勞而獲），再吵了一架。他簡直想把手中的豆腐拍在牆上，然後出門去跑個一萬米。

晚餐的氣氛當然僵硬，兩個人沉默著，吃飽後赤司征十郎又回到房間裡，火神大我窩在沙發上給黃瀨涼太傳訊息。聽說這個傢伙已經失聯了一個月，忽然向經紀公司辭職，然後便人間蒸發。所有的朋友都滿世界找他，獨獨黃瀨家一點動靜都沒有。難道那個紈絝真就收了浪子心性，乖乖回到家族裡去學著怎麼承擔了？

赤司征十郎忽然在他身旁坐下，手裡還握著手機：「我給你機會。」

火神大我把視線從自己的手機螢幕上移開，他沒有睡飽，頭昏眼花，石榴似的眼睛裡仍然波光閃爍：「什麼？」

「去尋找你自己的工作。」赤司征十郎說，「但是我需要你讓我看到你過得很好。」他抬起手，放在火神大我的腦袋上。

這個動作讓火神大我有些難為情，他仍然被當成一個孩子。他應該感到惱怒，卻提不起勁來生氣。他彷彿成為一個射日的英雄，但本意是追著太陽跑。他（順從地）低下頭，組織著語言：「謝謝。而且，」他頓了頓，「我一直都過得很好。真的。」

赤司征十郎微笑，湊過去親吻火神大我。他把他的高壯的小老虎推倒在沙發上，親吻得又熱切、又粗暴，火神大我甚至仰起頭，讓赤司征十郎將牙齒稍微陷進他的皮膚裡。他甚至清楚地聽見那兩片總是吐出鋒利言語的嘴唇吸吮著自己的脈搏的聲音。他不禁小聲喚道：「征十郎——征十郎先生。」

「你還沒準備好。」赤司征十郎只在他的脖子上留下一個濕潤的紅色痕跡，「去洗澡，你還需要好好睡上一覺。」他抽身離開他的小老虎，毫不在意自己褲子上頂起的大包。

火神大我也坐起身來，兩人的距離再次拉近，他吞了吞口水，伸手從他帶來的購物袋裡撈出一個小塑膠包裝：「我買了這個。」

赤司征十郎卻按下他的手臂：「去洗澡，大我。你可以再想想。」

火神大我讓赤司征十郎將那一小包保險套從他手中拿走，收拾衣服去洗澡。洗澡沒有用，把水調到最大、最冷也沒有用。他已經想了好幾年，但也確實是赤司征十郎先親吻他的，仍然從容，擺出等待的姿態——太狡猾了。火神大我甚至有些委屈。

他洗好澡，開門出來，赤司征十郎也已經在自己的臥房內清洗完畢。總裁擁有一張娃娃臉，頭上頂著一條毛巾，正在倒開水。火神大我不知道他把那包保險套收去哪了，但他直覺現在自己應該開口：「征十郎先生，我喜歡你。」

赤司征十郎喝下半杯水，輕輕將玻璃杯放在桌上：「我應當認為你這句話不是在衝動之下脫口而出的。」他舒展眉眼，露出微笑，展示出邀請擁抱的姿態，「我和你一樣驚訝，大我。我不希望成為你眼中一個處心積慮的長輩。」

火神大我的腦筋忽然就轉了過來：「我也沒有……」他脹紅了臉。

「去計算這個沒有意義。」赤司征十郎把他拉近，「我只是想確認你是不是已經做好準備了。犧牲某一部份的準備。某一部份屬於另一個人的準備。」

他的小老虎反應靈敏，於言語上卻是懵懂：「我以為一直是這樣的。」

赤司征十郎嘆了口氣，拉下他的頭來親吻，保險套放在口袋裡。火神大我的脾性經年未改，生澀又熱情，赤司征十郎吻他的時候就張開嘴巴咬，互相脫衣服的時候能聽見衣料被撕裂的聲音。年長的男人停下來，親暱地咬了咬他的鼻子：「不要急。」

火神大我平躺在床上，最後一點衣物被除去，兩人赤裸著，健美的身形交疊。赤司征十郎帶著繭的指腹從他的臉頰滑到下巴，從下巴到脈搏，在凸出的鎖骨多停留一會，再往下到起伏的胸肌，大男孩或者小男人的皮肉相比骨架仍稍顯單薄，他還在成長，還要更豐滿、堅實，而仍然柔韌、彈性。

「唔……」火神大我因為赤司征十郎的觸碰而發出呻吟，他只是被撫摸就心滿意足，瞇起眼睛，把最柔軟脆弱的心臟與肚腹袒露。一隻交付信任與自己的強壯小獸。但是他的乳頭又被年長的愛人含進嘴裡，從他的身體裡吸出更多的潮熱、愛慾和呻吟。他把手臂環上赤司征十郎的肩膀。

赤司征十郎聽到他的呼喚，狠狠一嘬，小老虎嗚咽出聲，他抬起頭，看著被自己親吻過的胸膛。左邊紅腫而且水淋淋的，右邊仍待愛撫。但他只是輕輕地捏了它一下。火神大我動了動，勃發的陰莖撞上了赤司征十郎的。赤司征十郎倒抽了一口氣，聽起來咬牙切齒，卻是在微笑：「你真的比我還要著急。」火神大我用渴望的眼神看著他，赤司征十郎卻離他更遠了。年長的愛人從掉在地上的褲子裡翻出保險套，「但是你也漏掉了些東西。只有這個可不行。」他從抽屜裡拿出一瓶潤滑劑，火神大我睜大眼睛看著他。赤司征十郎從側邊拍了拍火神大我緊窄的屁股，「把腿打開——腰抬高一點。好孩子。」

火神大我因為他的最後一句話而繃緊了身體，卻又不能不盯著赤司征十郎的所有動作，他知道自己在期待：「才不是什麼孩子！」

「只有孩子才會堅持自己不是個孩子。」赤司征十郎親了親他因為興奮與緊張而顫抖的嘴唇，「放輕鬆，我的孩子，你緊得讓我無法繼續。」他擠了很多潤滑液在手上，探向火神大我的臀縫，隱密的小洞同樣在發抖，赤司征十郎的手指沒能探入，就先把他的屁股弄得又濕又滑。

赤司征十郎的話語就落在他的耳邊，火神大我深吸一口氣，在赤司征十郎愛撫他的腰時放軟了身體，然後也開始試圖去摸索年長的男人的身體。赤司征十郎的身體也有很好的彈性，他好奇地這裡蹭蹭、那裏捏捏，耳邊的呼吸加重，倒是有效移轉了他部分的注意力，赤司征十郎的指尖就戳進了他的褶皺中。

突破了防線，後面就如火燎原，赤司征十郎直接把火神大我的屁股抬得更高，擠出更多的潤滑液，半跪著，勃起的陰莖前端抵在飽滿的臀尖（火神大我甚至不知道他是什麼時候戴上保險套的），把他的小老虎逗得、擠壓得又濕又軟、氣喘吁吁。火神大我被情潮壓制在床上，搆不到正在緩慢進入自己的赤司征十郎，只好抓著腦袋下的枕頭：「征十郎先生——」他徬徨得像是年長的愛人將要領他赴往黑暗鬼域，使他成為甜美的惡鬼，亟需被哺餵、被填飽。

「還沒。」赤司征十郎在他體內探索，尋找到令小野獸收起所有爪牙，大聲嗚咽的那一點。他用指腹輾過，火神大我就夾緊了屁股，發出自己此生都不曾想像過的聲音。赤司征十郎看著他令人滿意的失控的模樣，抽出手指，把胯下貼近他青澀又貪婪的屁股（他把手指拔出來時需要用點力氣）。還沒，他還沒領他攀上即將破碎的浪尖。

火神大我指在夢裡自以為體會過這樣的感覺，而且第二天一早醒來時還得疲憊又尷尬地清洗內褲，他甚至不敢想著赤司征十郎自慰。他大聲喘息著，覺得自己被一吋吋撐開，被赤司征十郎的肉體開拓。他追著跑又眷戀無比的冬日暖陽竟然鑽進了他的身體裡。他舉起兩條肌肉勻稱的手臂：「征十郎先生，我想……我想——摸你——」

赤司征十郎把自己整個推進火神大我的身體：「大我，這意義非凡。每一次你想要證明自己長大的時候，選擇的方式都是離開我身邊。」

「我在、我在這裡！」火神大我石榴似的眼睛水亮水亮的，他的手被赤司征十郎握住，十指相扣，整個人便急切地跟著探過去，腹肌繃緊，腰部懸空，脹大的陰莖可憐地搖晃著，吐出的液體把一叢蜷曲的陰毛濡濕。他看見赤司征十郎對他微笑，叫他好孩子——就好像他贏得了什麼運動競賽——然後瘋狂地幹他。

小老虎的身體被彎折，年長的愛人竟也有好體力。赤司征十郎半跪著進入火神大我的姿勢竟也有幾分虔誠，肌肉線條被拉緊，盡力去疼愛，在抽插的時候不忘愛撫那搖晃著的陰莖。彼此對手淫倒是都不陌生了，不過這是他第一次進入火神大我的身體，也許今晚還不能，但總有一天他會把他的小老虎直接幹射。他們糾纏了一整晚，火神大我連四肢彎曲，匍匐在潮濕的床單上而屁股高高翹起時都覺得混亂又快樂，渾身暖洋洋的。他們的交媾獸性又純潔，不知疲倦地做愛。

第二天當然還是休息日，火神大我在床上躺了大半天，總裁親自端水送飯，但是用棉被蒙著頭的小老虎拒絕了他體貼的哺餵。

讀大學時租住的公寓當然已經到期了，火神大我又馬上出國，一時無處可棲，也就在這套公寓裡住下了。剛開始找工作時也不太順利，待業期間就每天跑超市，變著花樣做飯，赤司征十郎天天來住，竟頗有新婚燕爾的甜蜜。火神大我仍然願意對他分享——他不知道赤司征十郎的辦公室裏每天都會送進一袋與赤司集團無關的資料——說的時候有些忐忑，不過他年長的愛人始終有足夠的耐心。

待得一切穩定下來，已經是兩年後。

黃瀨涼太出現在他家（那裏已經被稱為家）門口，一頭金髮仍然燦爛，閃閃發亮的眼睛被墨鏡遮住，穿著一件白色素T，西裝外套搭在肩膀上，西裝褲與筆直修長的腿貼合，視覺效果滿分——如果那些衣物不是都皺巴巴的話。火神大我還不敢確定那個人是不是與他從小玩到大的黃瀨家小少爺，直到看見兩排白晶晶的牙齒——那個傢伙甚至伸出舌頭來舔了一下自己的嘴角。

「你跑去哪了？」小老虎控制不住自己表面上的凶神惡煞，兩道分岔眉立刻皺了起來，手握成拳，在金髮青年的肩膀上擂了一下。

剛才還能一條腿伸直，一條腿屈起、腳尖點地，站得風流倜儻的黃瀨涼太嗷了一聲，摀著自己的肩膀：「別別別打。」他對上火神大我如釋重負又滿腹疑惑的眼神，拿下臉上的墨鏡，隨手別在衣領上，「請我進去坐一下嘛。」火神大我看著他的臉倒吸了一口氣，但沒有再多問什麼，一手拎著環保袋，一手從褲子口袋裡掏出鑰匙來開門。黃瀨涼太跟著他坐電梯上樓，一邊嘖嘖讚嘆著，進了玄關看見碼放整齊的鞋子時又發出一聲怪叫：「你——你和——」

兩年不見，立場顛倒，赤司征十郎慢吞吞走出來：「好久不見，涼太。」

「晚安，赤司先生。」黃瀨涼太縮了一下，但沒有先前那般誠惶誠恐，「我應該沒有……呵，打擾你們吧？」

赤司征十郎微笑：「你是大我的朋友，我不會不歡迎。」他又看著火神大我說道，「我還有些事情，要準備晚飯的時候告訴我。」

火神大我點點頭，等赤司征十郎進了房間之後才轉向黃瀨涼太，眉頭再次皺起：「你臉上的傷是怎麼回事？打架？」

黃瀨涼太摸摸自己的臉，他的左邊眼角一處明顯的挫傷，破了皮，尚不及血流不止，就是一點紅，在他上挑的桃花眼旁竟顯得有幾分妖嬈。他撇了撇嘴：「放心，對方沒有比我好。」話鋒又一轉，「所以我今天晚上可以吃到小火神做的飯嗎？想死我了。」

「可以。」火神大我提了提購物袋，像被提醒了，趕緊走到冰箱前將食材分門別類放入，「我通常不會只買一天份的。」他一邊整理一邊側過頭來說道，「你的解釋有和沒有一樣。到底是怎麼回事？」

黃瀨涼太跟屁蟲似地黏著他，這會兒自己拉開了餐廳的椅子坐下，是雙腿分得很開，雙手抱著椅背的中二姿勢：「好吧，我跟你說。」他得意地笑了，整個人春風得意的，「我追到小青峰了喔。」

火神大我想起二十歲時在山上遇見的皮膚黝黑的怪人，自稱警察。那年在他成年禮前一週，半是自己的冒險慾望作祟，半是因為黃瀨涼太的慫恿，兩個大男孩向家裡隻字未提，跑到位於首都鄰縣的一座山上冒險，沒有登山經驗又少年輕狂，迷了路，又餓又累時看見一棟山間小屋。他們進入休息，吵醒了睡在床上的怪人，伸手不見五指的時候聽見「奇怪的聲音」，火神大我身體快於意識，腎上腺素爆發，就揍斷了那個怪人的鼻子。一大一小扭打成一團，直到黃瀨涼太打開了手電筒。

那對火神大我來說是遮風避雨的建築，對黃瀨涼太來說就成了糖果屋。

青峰大輝身上的野性令他驚豔，不同於火神大我偶爾露出的爪牙，他的好朋友早已被圈養在赤司先生的私人動物園裡，可那個陌生人身上的氣息那樣兇猛、凌厲，鉛彈粉碎廣闊的玻璃帷幕，利斧劈開水晶外殼，危險又血性的世界近在眼前。那個男人鼻子歪了也帥，帥得黃瀨涼太心尖潮熱顫抖。

「然後我就回家了。」黃瀨涼太說，「跟著我爸和我姊學習，接手了幾家店。小青峰偶爾會來檢查，我告訴他我在那裡工作，他以為我是個跳舞的。」鋒利了許多的漂亮少爺笑了起來，「我問他要不要看，我招待他，他竟然拒絕了。」他嘖了一聲，那麼性感的男人怎麼能只是一個警察呢？

火神大我找出家裡的醫藥箱，耐心地等著好朋友把荒謬的故事講完。

管理聲色場所並不容易，好在每一個地方都自成規律，黃瀨涼太對於順著法則玩耍向來在行，惱人的壞點子從小到大都不少，聰明得只要用心去做一件事便不曾失敗。是天之驕子，一朵冶豔的奇葩。

他剛回家的時候青峰大輝還會收到幾張漂亮青年的寫真，宛如新聞裡為「愛情」失去理智的恐怖情人，他也不在意，對那個奇怪的小傢伙的能力與惡劣有了初步認識，卻還沒到充滿興趣的程度。

直到他在幾個聲色場所遇見那個小傢伙，在第一家遇見他相信黃瀨涼太能夠靠著他的皮相獲得一份服務生或者dancer的工作，在第二家遇見他能猜測黃瀨涼太在做兼職，在第三家遇見就不必費心思考了。要嘛這個小傢伙是個遊手好閒的小流氓，要嘛他有備而來。

之後幾次莫名其妙、足夠惱人又翻不起什麼風浪的械鬥與埋伏失敗證實了他的猜想。那個漂亮的小傢伙以場所負責人的身分與他們接觸，火熱的眼神黏在他身上，甚至大大方方的請他們喝酒。青峰大輝被諏佐佳典的口哨與今吉祥一愉快的眼神弄得起雞皮疙瘩，小傢伙還不怕死，笑得人下腹發熱。

酒不能喝，人倒是可以撩。

一年兩個月又七天之後，青峰大輝終於把場所負責人按在酒吧的桌面上。這裡剛剛發生過一次械鬥，桌椅傾倒、杯盤狼藉，味道也極不討喜，不過氣氛足夠靡爛。黃瀨涼太也去剝警察身上的衣服，他幾乎在看到佈滿大小傷疤的強壯身體時就勃起，沒能注意到警察震驚的表情。青峰大輝對自己是個直男這件事一直深信不疑，他其實想拿警棍揍這個不知好歹的漂亮青年的屁股，再嘲笑嘲笑他的乳臭未乾。

可是誰知道這兩瓣白皙的臀那麼軟那麼翹，壓過他對女人乳房能起的興致，他搓揉著身前的黃瀨涼太，看著他將一邊臉頰貼在桌面上，一邊喘息一邊扭過脖子來勾著眼神看著自己，聽見他的喘息，敏銳地感知道自己的興奮。黃瀨涼太還沒能成功脫下警察的褲子在拳腳上敗了陣，不過他清楚如何令自己愉快，便也知道如何挑逗身後的男人。他的雙腳仍然穩穩地站在地上，屁股向後移動，磨蹭著被頂起的褲子。

警察罵了一聲髒話，最後用自己的手掌摑了那兩團軟肉幾下。他脫下自己的褲子。這次的性交十分粗暴，痛中帶爽，他為這個大膽的小傢伙是第一次這件事結結實實吃了一驚。青峰大輝有那麼一瞬間想要將步調慢下來，只要黃瀨涼太不要將腿死死地纏在他的腰上、揪著他藍色的頭髮親吻，他真的能做到。但是最後他把濃稠的精液內射在黃瀨涼太的屁股裡。

「再一次。」黃瀨涼太滿足地把頭擱在青峰大輝佈滿汗水的肩膀上，「小青峰，你好興奮——我喜歡你這個表情！」他因為體內的陰莖再次脹大、堅硬而呻吟了一聲，他被警察吃力地拋向沙發，兩條腿掛在青峰大輝的肩上，被由上而下地入侵、衝擊，這讓他能夠清楚看見自己被操紅的肉穴怎麼吃進一根粗長的陰莖，又是怎麼哭泣似地流出白色的精液。還有把他的大腿抓得發疼、幾乎要瘀青的警察是多麼的高大強壯、傷痕累累又鮮活。他伸出手握住自己搖晃的陰莖。只要一眼就著迷，一晚就食髓知味。

青峰大輝早就知道黃瀨涼太掌握了自己的地址，但是這個漂亮的小傢伙似乎總是在挑釁他。他不會想到在自己的一個休假日，洗好澡從浴室裡出來，必須全身光溜溜得面對一個黑洞洞的槍口。黃瀨涼太衣著整齊，舉著槍的手極穩，瞇著一雙漂亮的桃花眼說道：「如果是我的話，不會把這個東西隨便放在自己的視線之外。」

「那是你還沒我有本事。」青峰大輝聳肩，還有水珠順著他的身體流淌至地板上，他坦然以對面金髮青年讚賞的眼神，卻又感到好笑，「來讓我打屁股的嗎？小傢伙。」

黃瀨涼太愉快地笑了：「那也要看小青峰能不能抓到我。」他年輕漂亮、性慾旺盛，懷有征服慾，樂於挑戰，「我們還沒好好打過一架。」

警察也咧開嘴：「你真是遠超我的想像。」他看著金髮青年將他的配槍隨手扔在地上，「我裸體也贏你。」

他們就在警察狹小而略顯髒亂的公寓裡打了起來，中間一度引來鄰居的關切，青峰大輝大叫著他只是在移動家具、進行大掃除，一邊抬起膝蓋撞向黃瀨涼太的腹部。但是誰也記不清他們最後是怎麼打到兩個人方向相反地並排躺再散佈著靠枕、塑膠袋與成人雜誌的地板上。黃瀨涼太血色活泛的白皙臉龐埋在警察濃密的陰毛裡，腥羶又野蠻的味道混合著肥皂的氣味（馬鞭草？）。他在自己也被觸碰時發出滿足的嘆息，翻身壓在警察的身上，褲子和內褲被扯到膝頭，露出乾淨又飢渴的屁股與下體。他們同時將對方含入口中。

這又是有別於蠻幹一場的歡愉。去舔舐、去吮吻，去品嘗性的味道，食不下嚥又空虛難耐，若能感到滿足是因為意識到自己即將射在另一個人的嘴裡，用自己的高潮澆灌對方從而饜飽。兩人都從喉嚨間發出愉悅的哼哼聲，但最後仍是黃瀨涼太先射了出來。

青峰大輝咳嗽著，吞下經驗不足的金髮青年的精液，抹了抹嘴巴：「你還嫩得很，小子。」

黃瀨涼太聳聳肩，從他身上移開，又白又翹的屁股在警察的面前晃了一下，他彈了彈被自己舔得濕漉漉的粗大陰莖：「我想要你的床。」他看著青峰大輝，琥珀般的眼睛亮晶晶的。

青峰大輝聳聳肩：「可以。」他帶著隨意進入自己家中的黃瀨涼太進入自己的臥室，並注意到小傢伙從褲子裡找出了一個東西。

潤滑液是個讓彼此都能更舒服的好東西，青峰大輝很快就接受了，並且決定下次去買雜誌的時候也買個一瓶放在家裡。但是在那之前他要先用光手上有的這一瓶。黃瀨涼太捧著他的臉親吻，坐在他的大腿上，射過一次的陰莖再次勃起，青峰大輝可以就著這個姿勢讓手指進入那又軟又緊的肉穴，用其上的槍繭摩擦他，直到黃瀨涼太自己坐上他硬得發痛的陰莖。

黃瀨涼太被青峰大輝撞得顫抖不止，他的肉壁緊縮，挺起腰，將自己肌肉薄脆的胸膛往警察的臉上送，叫青峰大輝好奇地舔了舔那顏色鮮豔的乳頭，爽得他按著警察的肩膀，仰著頭發出愉悅的呻吟，屁股一上一下，似乎整個人坐在男人的陰莖上彈跳著。

「男人的這裡也能這麼敏感。」青峰大輝能清楚察覺到黃瀨涼太的反應，他繼續玩弄著白皙胸膛上的肉粒，呼吸低沉粗啞——不止是因為含吮著他的媚肉收縮，黃瀨涼太的手也在愛撫他有著三道傷疤的胸膛。

當他們換了一個又一個姿勢，黃瀨涼太幾乎要被操進床單裡的時候，他感受到征服與被征服的快感，而且美妙的是它並不完全，他們仍然沒能使自己或者對方臣服，這個過程將會持續，而快感會愈來愈豐富。到最後，黃瀨涼太尖叫著射了最後一次，肉穴裡的精液滿得裝不下，汗津津地癱在同樣喘息著的青峰大輝身上。

他的腰和腿痠軟極了，卻能滿足得沾枕即睡，睡在他的目的地的旁邊。

「就這樣。」黃瀨涼太施施然地喝了一口火神大我倒給他的水，「我們常常打架，可是我還一次都沒能打贏小青峰。」他的語氣沮喪，卻仍舊笑嘻嘻的。

火神大我難以置信地瞪著他：「你們這樣……叫做談戀愛？」

「小火神，」黃瀨涼太瞟了一眼赤司征十郎緊閉著的書房門，「你知道嗎？當我在他的眼睛裡面看到自己的時候，我的心臟都要跳出嘴巴來了。我的肉體和靈魂都飛向他——」他頑皮地拍了一下火神大我的屁股，「碰！相撞。」

火神大我再次目瞪口呆，而且脹紅了臉。

END


End file.
